There are many instances, particularly in connection with supply chain management, in which a user accesses one or more interfaces in order to initiate queries for items, browse through the results of such queries, and select certain results in order to perform some subsequent action. For example, several bins or storage areas could be selected for physical inventory. Several outbound deliveries can be selected to create a freight list. Several purchase items can be selected to create an inbound delivery or return delivery. Different products can be selected to create a goods issue or receipt. Conventional interfaces for performing such tasks can sometimes be inefficient, especially when results are collected from the results of multiple queries.